A second chance
by Eylnor288
Summary: What happends when Loki finds out that he didn't died in the battle from Asgard,but he is on Midgard? But when he meets a girl with a strange past which might be his second chance to a life without any persons to judge him ?This is a fanfic with my OC,Angela and some Avengers .The summary isn't great,but the story is.
1. The cold breath of death

**Chapter 1**

**Hi,my dears!This is my first fanfic and I'm sorry if you found some mistakes in it .The story happends between TDW and continues until the Avengers 2,including the Avengers 2.**

**Firstly I have some things to tell you:**

** is death**

** is alive.**

** So,because now you know those things,I will let you enjoy the first chappie!:) **

Cold...

Never...he never felt in his life the cold like these years,the cold was part of him,of him vens,of his senses.

But wasn't the cold who boderd was a strange feeling,almost unknown to him.A feeling which was coming from the most far corners of his soul,a feeling who even the most simple human beeings have it,such a common feeling. Befor,this feeling was so foolish and insignifiant for him,but now was so diferent...so...normal in that moment...

Fear...

For the first time he was afraid in front of then he wanders if this was his punishment for all the bad made in past: to his father,the hate and his wish of death for Thor,for the mortals of Midgard...

He felt how the cold starts to be much how gets to his what he could fell was the wish to sleep...amd this was what he wanted to to close his eyes,he looks one more time at his brother which had a desperate closed his eyes,ready to receive his punishment,being pleased that he could save Thor and the he felt how his soul leaves his body.

Thor calls him on his name:'Loki! Loki! Loki!',but he don't lost him...he lost his beloved who would have to argue,to fight?Jane comes closer,but she didn't say nothing,leaving Thor to stay with his a couple of minutes,Thor gets up and says:'He died saving me.' 'It is the most beautiful thing he made for you,Thor and deserves your forgivenes!' says Jane placing her hand on his shoulder.'And I had forgive him for a long time.'answerd Thor looking at Loki's peaceful expresion.

** After the batle,in the throne room **

'Why this,Mother? Why do you want to do this? He will not be able to rest in peace!'says Thor with a concerned expression.

'Son,I know much better what to will have his rest.I am not thinking to break this thing,Thor.'

'Sorry because I interfere,Your Majesty,but I feel you have a concern.'says Jane.

'It is true, I fear,too.'

'Can you tell us?'she asks.

'I fear that the Frost Giants will want him,even if is I think you know my concerning.'

'That he tricks us again?Mother,I saw when he was hit! He saved my life with his sacrifice!'

'Son,I just try to be cautious.I loved and I still love Loki very much,you know! And I will keep him here this night!This is my last word!'

Thor couldn't say a word and left the throne room with Jane behind ,Frigga goes to Loki's opens the door and enters in the room,where a week light was moving slowly net to the bed where the cold,unmoving body of Loki was walks slowly along the bed and then sits next to her softly when sees that the light on Loki's face makes him to look like he would be alive,like when he would touches his cold cheek and says wishpering:'I would give everything to see how those green eyes look at me with love or how thwt curious voice asks me a new spell.I wish that you never died,to stay here with me ,your brother,to have a wife , ,how much I will sufer!Oh,Odin,what fate he had!Oh,destiny!'

Frigga stoped quick,like an ideea crossed her mind,her features being much lightened,then kissed Loki's forehead,saying:'I will be back immediately,my darling.'She quick comed back from her room with a big and thick book in her hands,entering back in his room and locking the door .

**Disclaimer:I do not own Loki,the Avengers or any characters from already made a GOOD job with them.I own just my OC's.:)**


	2. The Cross border - part 1

**Chapter 2 : The Cross border-part 1**

**Hi,it's me again ! This is the next chapter for you,my dears! As you could see,Loki**

**died this ,but don't worry: we never know with the God of Mischief! And**

**thank you, grandprincessanastasiaromanov 5 for your review! This made my day! **

**Now I will shut up and let you read! Enjoy!:)**

Meanwhile,in Thor's room,he and Jane were standing on the bed and talk about his

Mother's decision:

'What had determined her to take this decision,Jane?'said Thor looking at the door.

'I think it's the love of a mother.I saw her closely and I observed how much she consumes

suffers after Loki and she wants to have him closer as much as

is the reason she keeps here.'

'But his soul will not rest in peace!'replied Thor raising his hands.

'Thor,you must understand a mother,it is difficult to give up at a

is know that your mother loved him very much,maybe much harder than you.'

'You are right, always loved him with much power! I no must to think at this

mother knows better.'

'Then,let's try to will be a long day.'

'Yes, night,then.'

'Good night,Thor.'

Darkness...the eternal darkness which seems to follow him after the cold wasn't so bad as earlier,but still could feel would give everything to have at least a

bit of light to know where he the Purge or the third option he never think

about,because the Heaven wasn't made for tries to move,but no chance;he tries to

say something,but felt that his mouth was covered by then decides not to try

anymore and let himself ,the image of his mother come to his mind,the

only one who really loved she fine? Was she alive? He couldn't if she

was death,he will be able to see her would give everything to have her close at

least one more time,to be in her arms,to tell her how much he loves she to caress

his crown and her sweet words,full of her infinte ,he was so sorry that he couldn't

stay longer with her!

But suddentely he felt slammed to the felt how he lose his breath and a

sharp pain crosses through his was so real the pain! He would said that was still

,he wonders if he could hands were breeze,but the rest of the body?

The pain was still sharp and the breath still cumbersome,but he proposed himself to get

made an attempt and succeed to sit he rubbed his temples to put his

thoughts in order,when heard a familiar voice which was calling him:

'Loki! Loki!'

'Who is there?' asked Loki with a voice in which were mixed the curiosity and a bit of

fear.

'Loki,you do not recognise me?'

Loki was searching through the impenetrable about the fact that he

couldn't see a thing,he draw a breath and rubbed again his temples,trying to associate a

face to the voice.

'Father,it is you?'

'Yes,Loki.I am.'

After he heard those words,Loki could see a light which was growing the place become lightened,Loki could see Odin in front of him.

'You!' said Loki with anger.

**Yep,this is all for now!I wanted to write it all,but was to long for that,so I've cut it in **

**two parts! The next one will come soon! And don't forget:REVIEW! If not,an angry **

**Loki will haunt your dreams!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters of Marvel! But if I would,the world would be full of Loki! Mwhahahaha...:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : The Cross border - part 2**

**I am back! Yes! This is part 2 of this! Well,enjoy! Love you all! :)**

'Yes, is me.'

'What do you want? Where did you brought me?'

'Son,you are at the Cross border between Asgard and Nothingness.'

'And why I am here? I am not death?'

'Yes,you are,Loki. And your soul was not supposed to be here.'

'Clear!' said Loki sarcastic.' But tell me something, Odin: it is Mother fine? Because if is

not,you will pay with your life!' pointed Loki with an anger look on his face.

'Firstly,let me finish what I have to tell you,my son.'

'Do not name me like that.I am not your son,if you do not I will

listen,because you are the All-Father!'

Odin shook his head and said:

'You are not here because of was not my wish to brought you Mother

did .

'Mother...Then she is fine.' said Loki with relief.

'Yes,she is wanted so desperately to have you with her,that she brought you to

me.'

'At least she cares about me and she wanted me now what will happen?'

'I will decide your destiny.'

'Oh!' said Loki crossing his arms sarcastic.' And what will choose the great Odin? He

will save his son from the hell he deserves or he will not care and will let him regat like

always? Hmm...I really do not know what to answer.'

'Stop,Loki!You know I love you as much as your Mother!'

'Really? And when you let me alone just to go at your favourite son,just after to lie me

that you had work? Oh and who you think was coming to comfort me? Of course,my

Mother was coming! She was the only one who loved me! At least I was not a burden for

her! But for you and the others,yes!' reply Loki rough nailing Odin with a look full of

fury.

'Oh,at least if you would understand,son! But I will not fight with you. Maybe the place

where you will receive your punishment will make you to reflect on what you have

done,Loki.

'What do you want to say? You will send me away from Asgard,from Mother? Where

you will take me?'

'In a place where you will learn what love and peace means.'

'Where! Do not hide things from me again! Or,do you want to remember you about the

fact that you hide all my life that I am a Jotun?'

'You will find soon,my son.'

'And I will find now!'

Loki wants to jump to his neck,but Odin opened a portal and sent him away.

'Frigga,I hope that this second chance will brought the old Loki back.' said Odin with a

concerned look.

**And that was all for this chapter,friends! Probably now you are wondering where I sent Loki! Maybe Jotunheim,maybe Svarltaheim. But if you will read the next chapter,you will find out!**

**Disclaimer:Unfortunately,I do not own any of the Marvel characters,but if I**

**would...who knows!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The begining of the problems - part 1**

**I am so sorry! I know I didn't post for a forgive me and curse my schedule! Sorry again!**

**Well,now it is the moment to meet my OC, she will do when **

**meets the dangerous, but the handsome Loki?She will run or will stay and**

**confront him?Read and find out! Enjoy! :)**

Loki felt again that strange feeling like when he fall from the Rainbow Bridge.

It was like an empty stomach feeling and was bothering him. But not that

feeling was concerning him. But Odin's words yes. Where had he sent him?

The only thing he had to do was to wait and see.

** Hamilton freeway,Australia**

'Yes,of course I payed this, Matt! What do you think? I am already followed by

the law,you know! It must be legal,even if they don't know what I'm going to

do.

'And the cip,Angela? Without it you will not be able to use the equipment,you

know that! 'said a voice in the phone from her hand.

'Well,he promised me to give it as soon as possible.'

'I hope so. Is that hot there,An? Here is much bad that in Sahara!'

'Is like a hell. It didn't rain for over a week. And the sky is so blue! Not even a

cloud on it!'

'So strange!'

'What is it ,Matt? Your voice changed!'

'It is something strange on the sky,An?'

'What? Wait,I don't understand!' said Angela with a strange look.

'Just look at the sky! If not,you will not belive me!Just look!'

'Okay, okay! If you say... Oh. My. God! When that happen?'

'Now you see? It is a tornado! And now that you know,run!' said Matt yelling in

the phone.

'Matt,I'm not gonna run! This tornado seems so familiar,that I will get closer to

see what it is.

'What? Are you crazy? You'll die!'

'No,I'm not!' said Angela moving a brown strand from her face.

Angela closed the phone and raised the speed ,getting closer and closer to the tornado.

Then ,she stopped and got out from the car,with a photo camera in her

hands.

'Now,let's see what it is!'

She started to make photos,when sudentely stopped and looked at the last photo.

'Oh,no! Not again! Now I should run!'

She turned back at the car and got up,but when she wanted to start the engine,the

tornado stopped,the blue sky being again visible.

'So strange...Matt,are you still there?' said Angela taking again the phone.

'An,are you alive?'

'Of course I am! Matt,do you think SHIELD saw that?' she asked climbing in the

car.

'I'm sure of that! They never miss such things.'

'Okay, then. Prepare all there,because I'm coming fast.I no want to be caught by

them.'

'Alright! Bye,An!'

'Bye,Matt!'

The landing was hard,feeling how several bones broke. The pain was nameless. He

tried to move,but a horrible dizziness included his head. Then ,he

moved his hand to his head and saw blood.

'Damn!' said Loki trying to look around.' Where did Odin brought me? Oh,what a

stupid headache!'

Waiting that the dizziness to pass,he wonders if he could use his powers. Raised a

bit the right hand and moves the fingers to try the magic .Seeing this

thing, sais:

'Damn! Odin thought at all! At least my ability to heal is intact as well as my

teleportation.'

Then,he snap his fingers and teleport next to a tree. Now he could see where he was. Midgard.

The realm almost distroyed by the Chitauri. And him.

'And now,where?I am sure that I am on Midgard,but where exactly?'

He investigate with eyes the street. Nothing and nobody.

'Now I am sure that I will rot here! If I get in the city,I will be killed by those

mortals,but if I will not get somewhere I will die from something else.'

He sett of along the road,taking into the trees,because of his leg. After two hours

of walking,he felt how his powers are getting lower and he can't walk

anymore,the heat putting domination on the last breathing air.

'This is my curse.I,Loki of Asgard,a prince,I will die here. So pathetic! I would

rather die by Thor's hand,or better,by Odin's hand. It would be much honorable.'

**Yes,again I'm making it in two parts. But I promise that the part 2 will come **

** schedule is a bit weird,so my posts will be mostly in the week-ends.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE MARVEL CHARACTERS! But in a **

**day, if I will, that will be a glorious day! Hahaha! :) And don't forget:review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The begining of the problems-part 2**

**Yep,I'm here again! My dears,if you read the first 2 chapters and don't **

**understand** **the story,is because of my writing program. He actually 'eats' words and **

**I must to put them back manually. But now is fine and the chappies will be complete! **

**Now I will shut up! Enjoy the meeting between Loki and Angela!**

His powers left him totally ,and Loki collapse on the hot asphalt,which he

felt indeed on his cold skin. Seeing the clear sky as a whistle, succeed to say:

'Ha,ha,ha! What strange thing is death.' Then,he laughs loudly.' Damn heat!

I will bake as a snake lying on the street.I would give my soul for the cold from

Jontunheim! He says looking at the sun.

**Two kilometers from the crater**

'Matt,please,don't yell at me! I am stressed enough wit the project and I

don't want that this headache I have to be much worse. You know well how I react!

Now I'm just trying to pass through this endless fire plain. That tornado made me

very curious. And also is about S.H.I.E.L.D. Those ones will not give up soon to find

me.' says Angela trying to pay attention at the road.

'I know,An! But be carefull: S.H.I.E.L.D. is much equipped that you!'

'Yes,yes,is true! You should...'

Angela swallowed her words when suddentely she saw a huge crater in her

Right. Being brought to reality by Matt's voice,she was able to say:

'You know what I...I saw! Is...is a huge crater in...in my right...'

'What? What are you saying?' ask Matt astonished.

'Stay on the line,Matt! I will increase the speed to take the instruments.

That crater might have something to do with the tornado. I hope not to be just a

meteo...

She swallowed again her words and escaped the phone,yelling:

'On all the gods!' then she pulled the steering wheel to the right,entering in

a tree. Being a bit dizzy,she stayed with her head in the air-bag,until she heard again

the Matt's voice:

'Angela! Angela,are you alright? Answer,please!'

'Damn tree! I hate this freeway. Ah,my head hurts!'

She lift havyly her head from the steering wheel and picked up the phone:

'Matt? Sorry,but I've went into a tree. Is nothing serious. I hope that the

equipment wasn't affected.'

'Really? You care about that now? If you died?' yelled Matt in the phone.

'You really don't care for your life?'

'Please,Matt! Don't begin! Let me see if is something rong with the

equipment.

Angela come down hard from the car and after the dizzyness

dissapeared,she left to stone and with the eyes on the road and says to Matt:

'Matt, what would be if I would call you later? I ... I have something to do

now.' then she closed the phone ,which put it back into her pocket.

'On all the stars from Galaxy! I bet I will have a lot of problems with S.H.I.E.L.D.! But when I haven't?' she says getting closer to the street.

Layed on the street was a handsome guy with long dark hair and weird

clothes. Getting closer to him, Angela realised who was and could barely whisper:

'It's Loki...he wasn't supposed to be here...no...'

Angela try to look closer and noticed that his face was full of

sweating,making him to look even worse. His lips were also dry and from time to time

they were moving,in an attempt to say something. With a bit of fear,she gets closer

and take his hand,then says:

'God,is hotter than the asphalt,and not in the good way. I think he has

fever. But how he got here? He wasn't in the Asgard's dungeons? Now what should I

do? He is the God of Mischief! Oh,I think my head will blow up! But if someone finds

him here? But why I care for him? But...if he wasn't evil,he would be a good boyfriend.

Angela,what are you thinking about?'

She was interrupted when felt that her hand was hold tighter. Loki was raving:

'Mother,do not let me alone. Not like the others. Please...'

Hearing those words,tears come to her eyes,but she wiped them out

quickly.

'Let's get out of here,handsome Trickster!' she says getting up.

**Aaaand that's it! I know is a bit fluffy,but how I said, this OC is full of **

**secrets. Well,the next chappie will have some action,so you'll not get bored. Thanks **

**for all the people who are reading this little fanfic. I do it for you! :)**

**Disclaimer: Ohhhh...I really do not own the Marvel characters,honestly! **

**But if I would,all of this would happen in the movie and I think that the **

**fans (especially girls) of Loki would watch that. But because I do not own them,I'm **

**pleased to write this little story. :)**


	6. A very stubborn God

**Chapter 6 : A very stubborn god**

**Oh,yes! I'm here! Aaaaand I'm sorry because I didn't posted in over a **

**week! This schedule is a killer! But now I'm in hollyday and my time is **

**again! And now starts the action,my dears! Enjoy! :)**

But when she tried to help him,she heard him starting to mumble:

'Take your mortal hand...of me...and...go away...'

Angela moved her hand and sitting in front of him,her shadow falling on his

face ,says putting her hands on her hips:

'You know how much happened to me because of you? You did a huge crater

in the middle of the field, that sure they will blame me of; you made me get into a

tree with my car,almost damaging an equipment which cost me almost 1 million dollars

and if my car is broken ,I will die in the middle of the nowhere with one of the most

unsuitable people to die in such situation!'

'So, will you give me something to drink, or will you let me die?' he asks like he

wouldn't heard her words. 'But I better do not ask,because I already know the

answer.

Like even she wouldn't heard his words,continues on the same tone,checking

the equipment:

'You know how vital is this equipment? Without it,I will not be able to check

my assumptions. Oh, God,what an idiot day I had!'

'You really do not listen,mortal?' repeats Loki peevishly.

'I do listen to you,and very clear,you know. But a 'pretty please ' wouldn't

bother from time to time.'

'And who you think you are to give me lessons of gentility? I am far above

you,mortal!'

'Oh,but it seems that you know how to comport with the others! Say thanks

because at least I didn't hit you with the car and I have the goodwill to help you!' she

says with a frown.

'I have not required any help from your part! I can handle myself!'

'It seems that you are getting great! You are hurt everywhere and you are

just breathing and I'm sure that you'll get up of there before S.H.I.E.L.D. come to

take you up. So,yes! You are getting great! And because you are getting so great and

you don't need help,I will go. With or without car! But remember: I wanted to help

you,even if I know who you are and what you have done to this world.'

Angela gets in the car and tries to let the car on. The engine started

quick,making her to have an expression of relief. Then,she close the door,but opens

the window,saying:

'Well,great prince of Asgard,I'm making my humble exit. I hope that

S.H.I.E.L.D.,or maybe worse,the people,not to catch you and to get really history!'

She wants to close the window,but a voice calls her:

'Wait!' says Loki raising his hand.

Angela looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

'Please!' he says with low voice.

'That's better!' she says opening the door.

'If what you say is real,then...'

'Then,what?'

'Then I will need your help.'

Angela smiled and get down,then said:

'Tell me,can you get up?'

'If I would be able to do it,do you think that I would stay here,in the

middle of the desert?' he said looking in her dark eyes.

'Yes,but I don't think you had the boldness to go in town.' she said getting

down next to him to help him get up.

'What do you think you do,mortal?' he asks peevishly changing the

subject,catching her hand powerful.

'Good,I see that you don't like to talk about things that you don't like,but

if you want to get up,you must let me touch you. And if you could be so kind,think that

I doubt,please leave my hand,because you're hurting me.' she says looking closely into

his eyes.

The frown look from Loki's face changed,his eyebrows lifting and letting

to see his beautiful blue-green eyes,which still were staring at Angela,letting her

hand free. Seeing this,she grabs his shoulders,saying:

'I saw your chest wound. I'm surprised how you still breathe. Now catch

my shoulders and try to get up.'

Without to say a word,he caught her shoulders and using the last drop of

energy,it was able to get up on half.

'That was the easy part.' she says wiping her forehead.' Do you think you

can stay straight?'

'Do you think that a person with one healthy leg could stay straight?'

'Ha,ha! I understand what do you want to say!' she pointed sarcastic.'

What leg is?'

'The right one. Do not touch it,mortal! It hurts!' replied Loki taking her

hand from his leg.

'Sorry, Reindeer Games! I just want to help you,Loki! You're always like that?'

'What you said?'

'Nothing! Now put your arm around my neck and use the other leg to get

up.'

'Fine,mortal. But be careful! I am a prince!'

'A fallen one!'

His eyebrows come again closer,but he didn't say a word. Those words

were too familiar.

With a bit of difficulty, Angela succeed to lift him up,saying:

'But I know that you are havier that you seem!'

'This because you are just a weak mortal,without strenght.'

'Now we are equals,you know!'

'No,we are not! And never will be.'

'Ok,ok,I got it! Now let's go to the car.'

They walked a bit,then Angela opened the door and said:

'You can support with your back of the other door to be able to breathe

much better. Will go to my farm.'

'What is a farm?'

'You'll see!'

Loki didn't say nothing and got in the car and after he made

comfortable,asked:

'What happens? Why you hardened?'

'I think we have company.'

**And one more chapter added! Sorry again because I didn't posted in over a is my schedule's please review! Your opinion is important to know if I should add or remove for you,anyway!**

**Disclaimer:Oh...It's so painful,but...How to say it...I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR ANY MARVEL CHARACTERS! I hope you understand me...I tried to be as delicate as possible...**


	7. The follow-part 1

Chapter** 7 : The follow -part 1**

**I'm here and ready to give you the next chapter! S.H.I.E.L.D interferes now **

**and the things get a bit tricky! But I will let you find out alone. Enjoy! :)**

**S.H.I.E.L.D. Base**

At the S.H.I.E.L.D. central base,in the sober and dark office of Director

Nick Fury,an interesting discussion have place:

'As I was saying,sir, from a few months,we detected intense activity in the

StarkTower. From our information,it seems that is planning something again without

Knowing.'

When he heard the name Stark,the director looked up from the computer's

screen and said:

'Stark will never stop to make us unpleasant surprises,Coulson. What

information do you have?'

'We think that he is planing to build something. And is not looking that will be

a new armor,but something more complex:a robot.A very smart one.'

Director seems to think a bit,then says:

'If is about a robot with high intelligence,keep me informed. Something

else?'

'No,sir.'

'Good. Oh ,yes!Tell me if you have new information from Thor about his

brother.'

'Of course,sir.I was contacted last week and everything is alright.'

'Fine.' said Fury looking again at the screen.' But don't forget,agent Coulson,

Loki Odinson's situation no must be left behind. We don't want another war against the

Chitauri or any other aliens.'

'I understand,sir.I can withdraw?'

'Yes,Coulson.'

But the agent Coulson had no time to leave,because knocks were heard at the

door.

'Come in!' said Fury.

'Good evening,Sir,agent Coulson.I have something very important to tell you.'

'Of course,agent. We listen you.' said Fury looking at her.

'I have just received new information about an unusual activity in Australia.'

'Aliens?'

'Yes,agent Coulson. And is not an asgardian one.A meteorite seem to hit that

area.'

'But what is so important with that,agent?'

'It doesn't look so important,Sir,but also was reported the presence of a high

level equipment at the crush place. And from our researches we know that the

equipment is owned by a single person.'

'Who?'

'This one.' she said giving a file to Fury.

'Angela Withcon.' he said looking in the file.' She will never stop to make us problems. The

government can't detect the presence of this equipment. Send a

team to take it. Agent Coulson,you go with them.'

'Yes,Sir.I'll keep you posted with the situation on the field.'

Agent Coulson got out,then the Director said:

'Agent Johnson,keep me posted with the situation from the impact zone after

you secure it. And be online with agent Coulson. And nobody will know about what

happened.'

'Yes,Sir.'

Agent Johnson got also out,letting Fury alone in the dark office that we are

used to.

On the springboard aircraft,agent Coulson was giving the necessary orders:

'Prepare the jets and the necessary to be loaded,and men prepared. We

go in Australia!'

**The impact zone**

'Ah...I think we should get out of here. Now!' said Angela getting in the car.

'Who are they?' asked Loki looking at the escort that was coming with speed.

'My old friends from S.H.I.E.L.D.I think you know them,too.' she answered

stepping acceleration.

'And you think they will not catch you? If they catch us,you will pay the

consequences as I will.'

'Don't worry! They want me,not you.I'm sure of that,because I know that they

didn't spot you. If you were spotted,my equipment would have done the same thing. But

if I won't get in the farm's security zone,they will catch us. So,you have any plan?'

'And why I would help you?'

'Because you need care and you don't want to be catch and muzzled again. Or you

want?'

'Give me two minutes.' were his only words.

'I knew it! I hope just to have those minutes.'

'Angela Withcon,stop the car right now!' said a voice from the radio station.

'No chance,agent Coulson! You know I'm not listening orders anymore,so don't

expect to do it!'

'Then be ready to pay the consequences!' were the last words before Angela closed

the station.

'So...any plan,emerald boy?' she asked looking in the rearview mirror.

Loki looked at her visibly upset,but answered:

'I would have one if I could use my magic. But I am not sure if I still have it.'

'At least try!' she said concerned.

Loki closed his eyes and started to concetrate. He felt how magic starts to

flash in his veins and once he felt that is strong enough,he said some words under

his breath,raising the hand which was glowing. After two seconds,it stop and Loki

support his head on the window,saying:

'I succeed to make the car invisible,but I do not know how much will last. My

powers are limited now and I do not have enough energy to keep it for a long

period.'

'It doesn't matter! At least we have some time.I just hope to get under the safe

zone.'

'Why are you helping me? You are exposing too much as I see.'

'I couldn't let you die there,that's the point! I was raised in that way. To help

anyone who needs.' she answered holding the car wheel tighter.

'Even me?'

'Even you,yes.I know that somewhere there you have a good soul. You're just hiding

it from the world.' she said with a small smile.

Loki wanted to reply,but she cut him off,saying:

'Now let's just shut and focus on those buddies. We will argue later on that.'

He closed his mouth,but said in his mind:

'Annoying mortal! But she could be the key to get out of here.'

**Yes,that's all folks! I know that are two parts again,but I tend to wtite a **

**lot,so I hope that you aren't mad on me. But is a good part because I'll keep **

**you breathless and with a lot of questions on what will happen next. Will be catch**

**or will escape? You'll see ,my dears! And don't forget to drop a review,a favorite **

**or something.I like to know your opinions. Until next time,bye bye! **

**Disclaimer:Looking left,looking right. The Avengers or any Marvel characters **

**aren't on my computer or anywhere,so...I do not own them! But that day will **

**come...or not! :)**


	8. The follow-part 2

**Chapter 8:The follow-part 2 **

**And this writer is here again! Hi,friends! Sorry if the last chapter was a bit **

**longer( almost 1125 words!),but I had to follow the plot that I have in my mind. So**

** ,part 2 is here and Loki becomes a trouble for my OC. But the things will **

**go on and you'll see more in this chappie. But I better shut up and let you enjoy the **

**chapter 8! :)**

Meanwhile,in one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. cars,agent Coulson was speaking angrily:

'Where did that car disappeared? What happen? Dean,the tracking system

found something?'

'Yes,sir! The car is still here,it's signal was found,but is constantly

scrambled.I...I think is invisible somehow,sir.'

'It's the equipment's defense system! Damn! Send an electric shock to stop

her engine!'

'Danger spotted!' could Angela heard from the dashboard.

'Reaction time, Macey?'

'5 seconds,miss.'

'Start the defense! Now!'

The computer started the defense,which collect electric impulse,making the

car to be pushed really hard. She looked away to the back window to see the

equipment,but her glance run to Loki,which were dripping from his forehead,to his

cheeks,big beads of sweat,his eyes being closed and his face paler than before.

'Hey,are you alright?' she asks.

'Do not worry for me, just go further. If I did not died in all the

occasions from the past,I will not now.'

'Okay,emerald boy! I was just asking. I was worried. ' she said in defense.

Loki opened his eyes and looked at her,then said:

'At least a mortal that no wishes my death. Even if the reason is not a good one.'

'Welcome,if this means that you are glad that I saved your life.'

'Do not expect thanks from a God.' he answered closing his eyes and putting his

hand on the wound.

Seeing this,Angela said:

'We must to get faster! Macey,how much do we have?'

'The estimated distance is 5 km,miss Withcon.'

'Do you think that you'll resist 5 more km?'

Loki didn't said a word ,but nodded approvingly.

'Miss,the followers are coming closer.'

'Damn! Activate the autopilot and increase the speed. Let them get closer

first,then,you'll lose them. At my signal,open the window!'

'Yes,miss.'

'What...are you doing?' asked Loki with a weak voice.

'You'll see!'

Angela took a huge weapon from the car's sealing and once the S.H.I.E.L.D.

cars were close enough,got halfway out the window and call out:

'Hey,Coulson,I've told you that I'm not listening orders anymore!'

Then,she hits the car which was at 2 m of her. The car was hit directly in the

windscreen,some of the agents being harmed,but a second car came closer and an

agent with a gun was pointing at her. Seeing the agent,she wanted to hit him,but

instead she felt a sharp pain in her elbow and saw the blood that was coming out of

the wound. Because of the pain,she dropped the gun and entered quickly in the car.

'Macey,take another road! I can't drive anymore.' she said panting.

'Are you alright,miss?'

'Yes, just a wound.I will live! They must have someone to make them

problems!' Angela said trying to stop the she looks at Loki and asks:

'How is his condition? Is he...'

'Analyze...Unconsciously,air level:15%,heart beats:90 per minute,general

condition: abdominal wound,broken bone, cranial concussion.'

'What?' she says making an she lets the seat down and goes on the

back seat,next to the cold analysis of the computer,Angela understood

his bad condition which was visible from outside.

'Is still alive. But not for long if we don't get at the farm faster. And with those

meddlesome,we won't get further. Macey,how much do we have?'

'In two minutes will be there,miss.'

' Good. Call Matt and tell him to wait me at the entrance. Disable as much as you

can and get rid of them,without to put in danger our location. Are we still invisible?'

she asks worried.

'Yes, seems that his vital force is still protecting us by keeping the

invisibility.'

'That's good for now, but how much will last?Is almost dead...Come on! Don't die!

Not now! We have just a little. Resist! You must to!' she says holding his hand.' I know

I shouldn't saved you because you're the one who almost destroyed our planet,but I

couldn't let you be caught when you are not guilty of nothing now. Come on,emerald

boy! Stay here!'

Oh,how much she wanted that those eyes to look at her annoyed,or his voice to

insult her again! At least to know that he was fine. But no. His eyes were closed and his

mouth silent. His breathe was almost unnoticed and the fever started to be much

powerful in his body.

'Where is that damn car?' yelled Coulson to an agent.

'Has disappeared, sir. The radar doesn't detect any signal. It simply vanished.'

Coulson face palmed,then said:

'Make the contact with the jets. Ask if they had seen something.'

'Nothing from Eye Catcher from Eye Catcher 2, sir. She had disappeared.'

'This is not good at all. Get back at the crush 's side. Let's see if is something

useful there.' said Coulson to the agent.

**Aaaaaand this was chapter 8! I hope you like it! The next one will be **

** for all the persons that follow me and read this fanfic! I try to make **

**the best from it. See next time! :) (I might not be able to update for a week because of my schedule,but I'll be back with 4 more chapters!)**

**Disclaimer: Reporter: Do you own Marvel,miss?**

**Me: If I would,do you think that I wouldn't be here with Tom,the **

**both Chris,Jeremy ,Scarlett and the others? So,no.I do NOT own Marvel or the **

**Avengers!**


	9. When she a guardian angel

**Chapter 9: When she is a guardian angel...**

**This will be fluffy. Oh,yes! Quite fluffy. But is for the ones who want to **

**see the other face of Loki. Enjoy! :)**

A sudden break made her know that they reached there. Two meters from

the car was Matt, a young blonde, with brown eyes and medium height. His clothes

were full of dirt, his hat on one side and in his right hand was keeping the horse's

halter.

Angela gets out of her car and says:

'Matt, come to help me. I have an injured here!'

'Angela, what you have done this time? Oh my God, you are injured!' he said

coming closer to the car.

'It doesn't matter, Matt!' she answers going to the other door.' Just come

here!'

Matt come close to her and opens the door, but when sees that on the

back seat was Loki, the one who a year ago destroyed all New York, says:

'On all that is good in this world! You really don't know who he is? You

brought the enemy here!'

'Stop, Matt! I know exactly who he is and why I brought him here!

S.H.I.E.L.D. followed me. They don't know that he is with me, as nobody on this Earth

don't. So,nobody must know that he is here! He must be as secret as the lab.'

'This will brought many problems, Angela. I knew that they will detect our

equipment.'

'Fine! Fine! I understand. But now doesn't matter. Just help me take him

from here and take him inside.'

'Okay!' says Matt raising his sleeves.

They took Loki carefully from the car, then put his arms around their necks

and take him to the farm's gate, where Matt said:

'Wait here to bring a stretcher to can take him easeyly.'

'Hurry up, Matt! I can't stay anymore like that!'

'I'm coming, I'm coming!'

After Matt went, Angela come closer to the gate, holding Loki with all her

powers. He started to mumble again.

'Mother... hold my hand... like a long time ago...'

Seeing that he tries to found her hand, Angela catches his hand and says:

'Sush... I'm here, I'm here...'

Matt came back with the stretcher, which pulled it closer to her and

holding again Loki and putting him on it. Angela looked at Matt and said serious:

'Take the car and put the equipment in the lab, I can handle from here.'

'OK! I will come after I finish.'

After Matt went to the car, Angela got in the yard pushing the

stretcher. She walked quickly through it, getting at the door, which opened

immediately she claped her hands. When the door opened, the stairs transformed in

ramp, on which she continued to push the stretcher, entering on a huge hall, then

through a tight corridor, then entered in a room that looked that the one who stays

there is a real scientist.

She pulls the stretcher as close as possible, letting it down, at the level's

bed, then she went on the other side of it and pulls Loki easyly, placing his head on the

pillow, then pulling his legs.

Suddenly, she heard knocking on the door:

'Come in!' she said moving the stretcher.

'I took the equipment in the lab,Angela. You have already put him on the

bed, I see.'

'Yes, Matt. You take the stretcher. I go to take what I need.'

Matt took the stretcher quick, and Angela went in the bathroom, from

where took bandages, scissors, disinfectant, soothing and some splints. She come

back quick in the room, where put them on the bed. Then, she puts her hand on her

forehead and says:

'I forgot the water!' She run again to the bath ,from where takes a bowl

with water and some ice, which puts on the table. Then takes the disinfectant and

after she removes his hair from his face, she could see a scratch on his forehead and

one under his right eye.

'This will be a long road... And I will have so many problems... But I couldn't

let you there... I couldn't... '

Angela raise her sleeves and seeing Matt entering, asks:

'Are you ready for a white night?

'You know I'm here for you. With what can I help you?'

'I would need a thermometer, more ice and some compresses.'

'Good. I'm coming right now.'

Matt gets out quick, while she wets a piece of wool with disinfectant and

starts to clean the wounds from Loki's face, putting patches over them. After she

finishes, Matt comes and says:

'Look, you have here what you need.'

'Thanks, Matt!'

'Do you think he will survive?' he asks concerned. 'He looks pretty bad.'

'I know, but he must to survive. He must to.'

'Angela, no offense, but I don't understand a thing.'

'Say it. I listen.' she says putting the ice in the bowl.

'Why are you helping him? Why you don't take him to the hospital?'

'Matt, look what it know what life I had and how hard was for

me. And from what I saw, everything what he done last year and he aimed only to

draw the attention. And I think that it wasn't easy for him, too. When I saw that, I

understood that I was much lucky than him. And... I felt that someone must be with

him, at least once...'

Angela stop sudden, feeling that a hand was squeezing hers

tighter. Thinking that Loki woke up and herd her words, she turns around, but realize

that he was in the same condition and the delirium hadn't stopped. Loki wants to say

something, but she caress his burning cheek and says:

'Shhhhh... stay there... everything is alright...'

'I see, An. I don't have what to do against you. How I can help you? At

least to survive.'

She smiles happy and hugs him, saying:

'I knew you're gonna give up! But now I have to take off those clothes to

be able to see the wounds.'

'Well, let me take some of father's clothes. I think it fits him.'

'Okay, but hurry!

Matt goes out again and comes back with a blue shirt and grey pants.

'Good job, Matt! Now let's take off these clothes of him.'

Matt raise him slightly, while Angela was taking out his protections and

his clothes. After they finished, Matt let him back on the bed. Angela looked closely

at him and saw that out of the larger wound from his abdomen, a spot on his ribs was

inflamed, thing that made her realize that he had some broken ribs.

'It seems that is much worse that I thought. I must to disinfect the

bigger wound firstly. Give me the scissors and some cotton balls and...'

'An, calm down! I know what you want. Don't worry. Look, I had already

prepared them.'

Angela took them with a relief and putting disinfectant on the cotton

balls, approached them to the the disinfectant touched the exposed

muscle, Loki groaned in protest, but she continued, cleaning the wound with much

care. When she finished, Matt gave her a bandage and with his help, they bandaged

Loki, then put on the shirt, without closing buttons.

'Now give me the thermometer, Matt.'

She takes the thermometer from him and after she checks Loki's

temperature, says:

'Oh, my...is 42,5 o C! It's huge! If we don't decrease it, he will...he will die.'

'Why we don't take him at the hospital? They will know what to do!'

'No, Matt! No! If we'll take him there, they will call S.H.I.E.L.D. and will

imprison him again. A...and they will connect them with me and you know what will

happen! Please, just bring me some ice! If not, just stay away.'

'You'll always make me do what I shouldn't. I'm coming right now.'

Matt went out and Angela took some wet compresses and put them on

Loki's forehead, neck and chest, changing them at a difference of 2 minutes.

'We have ice and bags!' says Matt entering in the room.

'You're the best! Hmmm... I have an idea. Let's surround him with the

bags and turn on the air conditioner at the highest level.'

' Ok, An! I will turn it on.'

Angela surrounded Loki with the bags, then she focused her attention on

his broken leg, while Matt was turning the air conditioner. She took 2 splints and

fixed his leg, tying it with all her power with some strips from the bandage.

The night was very long, Angela and Matt making shifts at each two

hours, the change of compresses being the most important thing.

The dawn found Angela half on the cold floor, with the head on the edge

of the bed, with the thermometer in one hand and a compress on the other. The

sunlight that earlier was playing with her chestnut hair, now was beating in her

eyes, thing that made her to wake up in an unpleasant way.

'Someone close the light...' she mumbles half awake. But soon she realize

that the morning came already and all the memories from the last day came in her

mind as fast as the morning. Remembering that Loki was there, she looks at him at

checks his temperature and smiles when sees that indicates 38 o C. He won! He won

the fight with the death! Finally she could be calm. She looks at his face and saw that

the pallor was gone and his breath was regulate. She gave away a strand of his black

hair and said with a whisper:

'Good job! I knew you can! I'm proud of you! Now you just have to wake

up. I know you can. It's the easiest thing. Come on, I know you can!'

Meanwhile, Matt came with the breakfast.

'Morning,An! How is he?' he asks leaving the plate on the table.

'He is much better. The fever almost disappeared. He just have to wake

up. It's so amazing how fast he is healing! But the main wound is the one that concerns

me. I don't know if he has an internal haemorrhage. That could be dangerous. I will see

that later.'

'That's good. You're really a guardian angel. Even for a fallen guy like him.'

'I do my best, but I'm not really a guardian angel...'

'Now you should take care of you. He's not the only injured.'

'I will. But only when Loki will be awake. Just then I'll be calm. You know, a

strange thing caught my attention. But we should get out of here. I don't want to

wake him up.'

They got out from the room, leaving Loki in the same peaceful state.

**Wow! This is the longest chapter of this story. I hope it didn't bored **

**you, but I hadn't how to cut it. Thanks for the reviews, and don't forget: Reviews **

**and ideas are welcomed! I know what I said in the last chapter, but seems that fate **

**gave me the chance to post another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of ideas for this disclaimer, so I don't own **

**Marvel or any character. Just my dear OC's! :) Until next time, bye!**


	10. Coming back on Midgard

**Chapter 10 : Coming back on Midgard**

**Hi,friends! Yup,yup...I'm back! With a new chapter for you! I hope you **

**like how my story is going until now. This is centered on those 2 (Loki and **

**Angela), but don't worry, the Avengers will fill this space with some action as **

**soon as possible! And with no more things to say ,enjoy chapter 10! :)**

'Do you want a coffee?' she asks Matt going to the counter.

'Desperately. I think I'm gonna fall here because of sleep.'

Angela smiled and filled two cups with coffee, also putting some milk and

marshmallows.

'Here they are, brother!' she says giving one cup to Matt.

He takes it and looks at it, smelling deeply the flavor. Then takes a sip and

says:

'Like always your coffee is the best in the world, sis! Exactly how father

used to do it! Even with the marshmallows.'

'Thanks, brother! But is just coffee not atomic science!' she answers taking

a long sip.

The silence settled down for a couple of minutes, Matt's face became

Worried. Angela observed that and sitting down to him, she asks:

'It is something that bothers you, bro? You seem concerned.'

'Sis, I have something to tell you and I don't know how I will be able...' Matt

said, the words starting to become hard to tell.

'You know that you can tell me everything. I listen.'

'Well, I was...I was called again in Chicago to be part in a new project and...'

'This is great, Matt! You'll be able to do what you wished so much all these

years. But you know that you don't have to worry for me! I always was

carefully. And if is about...The Guy ,be sure that I will know how to control him.'

'But if he hurts you? And I will not be here to save you? I will blame myself

all the life for not being here!' he says looking in her eyes.

'Matt, look at me. He will not be able to get up from there for at least a

week, so he will be under my control. And before to be completely cured, his

heart will be changed. Be sure of that!' she says looking with her bright eyes in

his gray ones.

'I don't like that brightness in your eyes, sis! You have a plan. A crazy one.'

'You always know that , , yes! I have a plan. I will show him the

beautiful part of the life, how father did when we were little. He needs someone

to be close to him. I saw that last year. You know my psychological part which

makes me be like that. And I feel that I'm like him... maybe you don't

understand, but I have to change him. Also he can be helpful to find out what I

need for the project.'

'Oh, sis..you...'

'Miss Angela?' said Macey interrupting Matt.

'Yes, Mae?'

'I'm afraid we have a problem. Mr. Laufeyson's vital signs started to

decrease. His breathing become much heavier and I think that his injuries

started to bleed again.'

Angela got up quickly and went to her room. When she opened the door,

she saw that Loki's shirt was full of blood and he was mumbling under his breath.

'Loki! Please, don't do that. You must not die!' she says unbuttoning the

shirt and starting to cut the bandages with the scissors. 'Macey!'

'Yes, miss.'

'Make a complete scan. Tell me if he has an internal bleeding.'

'I'm analyzing. Analyze complete. No internal bleeding detected, miss.'

'Oh, thanks God! But...did he moved since we left the room?' she asks a bit

concerned.

'No, miss. But he started to mumble since you left the room.'

'And you could understand what he was saying?'

'Partially. He was saying about Asgard and a person called Frigga, who

seems to be...'

'His mother...' said Angela with a whisper.

'Exactly, miss.'

**(Loki's POV)**

I passed out. It is such a strange feeling. But not like the feeling when you

fall from the Rainbow Bridge, rejected from Asgard and by all the people. I feel how

I slowly start to come back to reality and how the memories finally let my mind alone. I try to open my eyes,but a powerful light prevents me. Where am I? This is a

thing that I am not able to realize right now. But I choose to open my eyes. And what

I can see is...blue? Then I realize that what I see is the sky and that I am lying on

grass. I pick up myself from the ground and I look around me. Plain. In my

left, right, everywhere. I look at me and I observe that all my wounds and bruisers

were gone. This is clearly a dream...or a future nightmare. I start to walk when I

heard a voice calling me:

'Loki! Loki!'

I could never forget that warm voice which always comforted

me. Mother...or the one who used to be my mother until that day... I turn to the area

where the voice was coming and I saw her, beautiful and imposing like always. I came

closer and asked:

'Is this a dream? Or a nightmare?'

'No,son. Not the first. Not the second. You are at the line between life and

death. And I came to take you with me.' she said with a strange voice.

'Where?' I asked suspicious.

'Somewhere where you'll be happy. Where you'll find the love you searched so

long.'

'But wasn't you the one who wanted me to be alive on that stupid realm? And

to have a second chance?'

'That changed. You do not need to suffer any more, son. Come!' she said

taking my hand in hers and starting to walk.

The thought wasn't sounding so bad. Happiness...something that I have lost

a long time ago. But a small part of my heart was yelling at me that I do not deserve

this gift. I choose to ignore it and to follow her. I was tired. I did not care anymore

about the others. I wanted peace. I wanted to be somewhere else.

'Loki, no! Stay here! Don't let your mother alone!' said a familiar voice

behind me.' You have a lot to do here...and on Asgard!'

That mortal...why was here? And why was calling me back? I stopped and

turned around. She was there...dressed in a white dress and with the hair blown by

the wind. Her eyes were filled with desperation and her voice was trembling. She was

so fragile, but quite beautiful for a mortal. And why she said not to let my mother

alone?

'Come at me! You don't belong here or in any place where she takes you! You

belong to Asgard! She is just a bad reflection of your mother! She is the Death! And

your destiny isn't to die! You have a lot of things undone on Earth and Asgard! You

have a lot of things to repair... and to protect... and to be forgave for... Just think!'

She was just a mortal... just one of them... but she was right... she was that

part of my heart that was yelling earlier at me... I looked at Frigga... or at the

whoever was... then at the mortal that was coming closer... she seemed so ,so strong in

her argument, that the logic part of my brain was advice me to go with her... But I am

a God! And a God will not listen a fool mortal! Though... I felt that now... the wisest

thing was to go with her... I have things undone there... and Frigga is still... my

mother... and she will be so sad when she will realize that I had given up so fast at

life...

I left Frigga's hand to fall. I looked at her again. She had a happy

expression. Then she said:

'You made the good choice, son. Go there. And there be happy.'

Once she finished her words, she disappeared. I looked at the mortal and

made her a sign to take it straight ahead. And I followed her. And I hope I made the

good choice.

'Once more, Macey! Please!'

'But, miss...'

'NO!' said Angela desperately.' He can't be dead. Just try. One more

time. His heart will beat again. Do it!'

'Sis, he is too injured. Even for a God.'

'Shut up, Matt! I won't give up! How dad didn't when he saved me. One

more impulse, Mae! And if not... I will give up.'

'Ok,miss. Please stay away.'

Matt took her from the bed and Macey brought the equipment

closer. After a few seconds, she said:

'Electricity charged. 3, 2, 1... Clear!'

The shock made Loki's body to move. In the same time, Angela was saying:

'Come back! Come back!'

Several seconds passed and with a shy beat, his heart came back to

life. She came closer to the bed and when she touched him, he woke up with a

gasp, seeing her happy eyes. Then he passed out.

**One more chapter to this story! I'm so proud of it! Thanks for the **

**follows \reviews \favorites and because you read this! Love you all! And sorry if the **

**final of this chapter is not so good. I was too tired when I wrote it. And until I **

**come back with chapter 11, bye, bye, friends! :)**

**Disclaimer: Hmmmm... (writer tries to say a good disclaimer) What to write?**

**Loki: Why do you need it? **

**Writer: Shut up, God of Mischief! I don't need your opinions!**

**Loki: Just say that you don't own a thing!**

**Writer: But I want to be funny!**

**Loki: Those mortals! They do not know that a good story is not funny?**

**Writer: Blah, blah, blah! Says the God with no humor sense!**

**He gets angry and blow her from the chair.**

'**She does not own nothing.' he says with a smirk. (So don't ask the God of **

**Mischief for a disclaimer.) **


	11. A God awakes

**Chapter 11: A God awakes**

**Chaaaaaapter eleven,girls and boys! I'm so,so,so sorry that I didn't **

**posted in a thousand years! I know I'm a stupid! Sorry if I made you wait too **

** chapter eleven is here and seems that Loki gets back to **

**reality. How will react? That's a thing that you must find out chapter **

**won't have action this time,but chapter 12 will catch your I'm not gonna **

**make this a boring stuff,so enjoy chapter 11! :) **

**Loki's POV**

What happened earlier? Was that a dream, or I really saw her face? But

now this is not the most important thing. I feel my body so heavy! And every inch of it

is like a hell of pain. I hope I made the good choice. If she is the way to get out of

this realm, I should be nice with her. At least for now.

I can hear her soft sobs next to me. I open my eyes and I see her on the

couch. I try to say something ,but the pain on the back of my head is too powerful. All

I could was to groan. She seems to hear me.

'Loki? You are awake! How do you feel? Are you in pain? No,no,no! Don't

touch your head! You have a nasty wound back there.' she says taking my hand in

hers. I look at her a bit annoyed. She has no right to touch a God!

'I know you don't like to touch you ,but you must to be steady! You were at

the edge of death. And I thought that I will not be able to bring you back.' she says

looking at me with a sad smile. So this was not a dream.

'I think you're thirsty. You had a damn huge fever! Look. Drink this! Will help

you.' I look at the glass she gives me, which has a red liquid in it.

'Don't look at me like that! It's not poison! Just let me help you.'

She comes closer and lifts my head which seems much heavier than before. I

drink all the red liquid from the glass, then I take a deep breathe. My throat never

was so grateful like now.

'Why are you looking at me this way?' I asked without noticing that my

voice came back.

**Angela's POV**

He is awake! I'm so grateful! He is still pale, but his emerald green

eyes are burning with life. He tries to say something, but it seems that he can't.

Maybe he needs something to drink. I give him a glass of juice, but he looks at me

confused.

Why is so cold, though? I'm not gonna hurt him! I give him to drink the

juice and I can't help but smile when I see that the glass comes back to me empty.

And now I wait. Oh,God,this silence is so odd!

'Why are you looking at me this way?' he says looking into my eyes.

Loki spoke! My smile grows much more, my teeth almost seeing the

daylight. Why I smile? It's obviously that he is annoyed! I blush and try to stop my

silly smile from my face, saying:

'Sorry for that ,but I'm glad you're fine. In a measure.'

He ties to get up, but his wound doesn't let him. I go closer and

grab his arm to help him. Even if he looks at me with an angry expression, he accepts

my help and gets up.

'Be careful! You have an ugly wound that is not gonna cure so fast. Just don't

move too fast and you'll be fine.'

'What are those ?' he asks looking at his clothes. ' Where are my clothes?'

'Your clothes are fine, don't worry.' I said a bit amused by the fact that he

is concerned about them.

**Loki's POV**

She immediately changes her expression from happiness into a serious

one. Then, with an insecure voice, says:

'I want to thank you, Loki. Because you helped me even if you were injured.'

'It was my life in danger, too. And my life is precious.' I said with a low

voice.

'Of course. But, anyway, you did something that I never think you'll ever

do. You saved the life of an insignificant mortal.'

'You saved mine, so I had to pay back your service. I do not like to have

debts on you or anyone else.' I replied looking at the glass doors.

'Anyway, thank you.' she answers with a smile.

I look at her again and see that she gets up and moves to the bathroom.

'I'll be back in a second.' she says closing the door. I try to rub my

temples,but I notice that my head was partially covered with bandages. I had a

concussion. And some bruisers on my face. I look at myself closer and I see that my

right leg is immobilized. On Odin's beard! I will be a prisoner in this bed. But at least

I'm alive. And my plans can go further. The sound of closed door brings me back from

my thoughts and I see that the mortal has some bandages and some bottles.

'What are those?' I ask suspiciously.

'I have to change your bandages. I'm sure that they are covered in blood.'

'You will not touch me. I am a God.' I say coldly.

'An injured one that will not be able to walk or to change his bandages

alone.' she replies strongly. She will not give up so soon. And I'm too weak to have a

change of arguments with her.

'So?' she asks with a victorious smile. 'Will your Majesty allow me to clean

and bandage his wounds?'

I did not say a word ,but I make her a sign to come closer. Her smile

grows up further and sits next to me.

'Open your shirt, please.'

I look in her eyes and I see her shame. It seems she has a noble soul. Not like

me: a dirty, worthy of misery and disgrace soul. Unworthy of compassion, kindness

or... love. How did I lost this? All I wanted was attention and love from the others.

But they made me a monster, the monster from the bedtime stories which deserves

just...death. I am just a stolen relic, a monster with blue skin and red eyes that can

freeze anyone with his touch. And now... .my mother wants me alive. A second chance

for a monster like me... I do not deserve. She should not save me! She should not...

**Angela's POV**

His eyes are full of rage. I can feel it through my skin. He is thinking at

something .Something that makes him angry .I should change the subject before he

explodes.

'Loki? Are you alright?' I ask with a safe voice.

He looks back at me with a terrified look ,as if someone caught him

making something bad .But quickly recovers his cold blood and says, starting to

unbutton his shirt:

'Yes, mortal. Do not worry for me.'

After he finishes, I look at his bandages and I observe that they were

covered in blood. I took the scissors and come closer to him, starting to cut them. I

can feel his cold breath in my hair, but I try not to think on that and to be focused on

my task. I took all the bandages off ,then I take some cotton balls and the

disinfectant.

'This will hurt a bit, so don't try to move too much.' I said looking at

him.

First I clean his wound with water, then I take the scissors and the

cotton balls and start to clean. I fell again his breath in my hair, this time together

with his scent, that was so strange, but so deep. Being too tired ,I didn't

noticed that I pressed too much the disinfectant on his wound, so he caught my hand

and said upset on his raspy voice, coming closer to my face:

'Be careful, mortal!'

He were so close! I can feel his coldness that makes me shiver. I think that

my cheeks are burning now! I shouldn't upset him again! I'm not so strong and you know

it, Angela! Even if some inches separate us, I try to keep my calm and to look in his

eyes. I clear my throat and say:

'Sorry! I wasn't paying attention. Don't forget that I didn't slept all the

night. Your life was much important in that moment.'

I pulled myself away from his grasp and I continued my task, now bandaging

his wounds. Silence came over us, trying not to make eye contact with him. I still

felt how his eyes were looking at me, maybe trying to read my mind. Suddenly, he

asks, buttoning his shirt back:

'You did stayed here all the night, mortal?'

'Of course I stayed. I couldn't let you die. I'm not a bad person, you

know?' I said cleaning the bruisers from his face.

His voice is silent again, thing that makes me think that is thinking at

something. I finish my task and I say:

'For now you're fine. You shouldn't try to move too much. I don't want you on

the verge of death. I will bring you some food. I think you are hungry. You had a long

battle up there.'

I get out of the room and went to the kitchen, thinking what kind of food to

do for a God.

**Yeah... That's all folks! For now. Chapter 12 is on its way and comes with **

**some action. And a funny Avenger. See soon! :)**

**Disclaimer: (Macey): Miss eylnor288 doesn't own Marvel or the Avengers. She **

**owns just miss Angela, young Matt and the next OC's from this story. **


	12. Tony vs Fury

** Chapter 12: Tony vs. Fury**

**Hi,hi! I know that I said that will be action,but something interfered and **

**I will bring a little discussion between those two. It might seem boring,but I was **

**tired when I wrote this. But don't worry! I will make it more attractive in chapter **

**13! And sorry again if isn't one pf the greatest chapters from this story. Thanks! :)**

**S.H.I.E.L.D laboratories **

'It is a WINTOL-25 weapon, Sir. Those are only in this deposit and in the

underground deposit fromSydney. And I think she stole it from there.'

'This is obviously, Coulson. Find out who had access in the 76 store this

week. Even if is janitor, even if is agent, I want that all to be verified. Any suspicious

thing, even if is the most insignificant, to be presented to me and everyone who

passed there to be investigated.'

'Of course, Sir. Marco, you heard what Mr. Fury said.'

'I'm looking right now!' says the agent who was in front of the computer.

After 20 seconds ,Marco says:

'Mr. Coulson, I have the results. It seems that an ex agent used the passing

card and the password.'

'Who is?'

'Agent Regan, Sir.'

'Of course! How I didn't noticed until now? Regan and Angela Withcon's

father were mates at the Fandor project. I think that he provided her the access.'

'Then, contact him!' yells Fury with anger.

'Sir, I also discovered some modifications which were made to the

gun, important modifications that improved its qualities with 40%' says a voice that

was close.

'I listen, doctor Anderson.' says Fury interested.

'Angela modified the energy separators, but also the size of the energetic

cores. The most important thing though, is the unlimited source of energy' explains

Anderson indicating on the weapon's plan.

'The energy is terrestrial?'

'Yes, Sir. It comes from Stark Industries.'

'Stark!' repeats Fury annoyed. 'Coulson! Call Stark now!'

'Yes, Sir. He is online. Main screen.'

.Good evening, Anthony Stark.' says Fury coldly.

'Oh! This is gonna be bad if you are greeting me this way, Pirate. What I have

done this time?'

'If I would stay to tell you all those things, I think that a week wouldn't be

enough, so I tell you clearly. To who gave Stark Industries his energy sources this

week?'

'Well...'

'To all the partners and to a private.' answers Pepper appearing on the

screen. 'Why ,Mr. Fury?

'Miss Potts, Stark shouldn't give any resources to everyone. Who was that

private?'

'I don't know this thing. Tony?' asks Pepper looking at him.

'Why do you want to know this, Pirate?'

'Because I have in the lab a stolen and modified weapon by an ex student

which has one of your sources in it.'

'And?' asks Tony confused.

'That student is not part of S.H.I.E.L.D. any longer and is searched for high

level equipment robbery. Is unauthorized to use this kind of sources, Stark!'

'It is not about Angela Withcon again?'

'Yes, Stark.'

'No! She wasn't. I can assure you. Even if you believe or not.' says Tony

Nonchalantly.

'Be careful, Stark. If I find that you helped her, you'll pay the

Consequences. Anyway I have you under surveillance for a long time.'

'Why you don't want her not to be helped? I knew Alexander Whitcon and he

was a very smart man, with impressive ideas. Or you're afraid, Fury?'

'All I want is not to repeat the mistakes of the past, Stark. The errors have

always consequences!'

'You know that the Fandor project would have not been a mistake if that

maniac wouldn't be involved. Alexander's idea was good!'

'Whitcon's project was to risky! I will not allow anyone to help his

daughter. And I hope that you ,Stark, to do the same.'

'I will not assure you, Fury. You know that I do not respect orders.'

The broadcast ends, leaving Fury thinker. After several moments, says:

'Coulson, bring me the Fandor file.

Then he goes to his gray office.

**And that was...Yeah...isn't great, but I will repair that. Soooooooorry **

**because is short and simple. The next one will compensate this and I will be pleased **

**then. See next time! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or any character! Just my OC's! **


	13. The attackers

**Chapter 13 : The attackers**

**Soooooooooorry for not updating! I'm so, so unfair with you, guys! But my **

**schedule is against me and this week was overwhelming! Sorry again! This chappie **

**is to make your blood boil, so I will shut up and let you find out! Enjoy! :)**

**Stark Tower**

'Tony?' asks Pepper coming closer with 2 coffees.

'Yes?' he answers looking at the screen.

'Why Fury called you earlier?' she says giving his cup.

'He found a stolen weapon which had one of our sources. It was modified and

by the way, very good!' he answers taking the mug.

'And from where he has it?'

'It seems that he take it from his 'little problem'.

'Angela?'

'Bingo! She got the gun entering in the 76 deposit from Sydney and I

accidentally lost one of the sources.'

'Oh, Tony, I know you want to help her, but be careful! Fury is 'observing'

you for a while.'

'I'm aware of this, Pepper, but I've known Alexander since the Fandor project

started and we were best friends. I know all the details of this and I will help her to

finish it, even from the shadow. This project must be realized! The errors from the past weren't from Alexander's or Regan's fault, it was...'

Tony was interrupted by the phone that started to ring. He answers

quickly, saying:

' Hi, Legolas! What happened?'

'Lets say that... aha! You missed that, snow ball ! ...that I want to visit you.'

'Ok, but what are you doing right now?' he asks.

'I might be in the middle of a mission, but I can speak. So?'

'Sure. But why do you want to come here? Do you feel some sudden love for

me?'

'No! NO! NO! NO!' he yells with disgust. 'I just... Mmm... I'm running from an

old enemy. And I must be silent for a period.'

'Really, bro? In the middle of New York? You're really not inspired. But I'll

wait you here. And be careful with the vents. Your mess was stuck there last time for

a month.'

'Ok, ok! See you soon!'

Clint close the phone and Tony face palmed.

'Tony, what happened?'

'Legolas is making us a visit.'

'Clint? That's great! You need to speak with someone. You was like in a cage

this week. You didn't speak even with Bruce. And he is your Science Bro!'

'Yes, but with Legolas here, I will not be able to work.'

'Your work is not everything, Tony! Just relax.'

The computer started to sound loudly and J.A.R.V.I.S says:

'Mr. Stark, you have a new video message on the protected line. Can I open

it?'

'Of course, Jarv! Thanks.'

The main screen opened and Angela's image appeared:

'Tony, excuse me that I bother you at this hour, but I have an excellent news

to tell you. With Matt's help I succeeded to bring the equipment, and with the

memory cip ,the data is already decrypting. I will send you the decrypts as soon as I

finish, then I will register them. Unfortunately, I will need one more energetic

source, because the other is in the weapon that Coulson took from me. I'm sorry if I

put you in danger. I know that you're followed by Fury for a while and that any wrong

move will be payed, but my father's idea must live, so if you want to continue to help

me, I'll wait you tomorrow. Thanks!'

The message ends suddenly, leaving Tony with a happy expression.

'She is exactly like Alexander.' he says after a minute.

'You're right, Tony. She's exposing with a crazy courage to accomplish her

dream.'

'And this dream must be taken further. If the Fandor project will be

brought to life, the battle against the malefactors will be much easier.'

'Alert! Alert! Radical climatic changes detected!' said Jarvis.

'What? Again? So strange!'

'What happens, Tony?'

'There are again strange climatic changes. Jarvis, please show me the

images.'

'Immediately, sir.'

In a few seconds, thousands of images invaded the screen; images of

extreme weather.

'Look, Pepper! Sand storms in California, snowfalls in Sahara, rains at the

North Pole or earthquakes on all the USA area. And is not because of global

warming. It's something much more powerful here.'

'Aliens? You think that is Loki again?'

'I'm not sure. But everything is possible. If that psychopath escaped and

wants to destroy or to take the control over the Earth again, he will pay with his life!'

'I think you should announce Thor. Even if is not Loki, it could be something

else that he knows about.'

'You're right ,Pepper. Jarvis, make the connection with Asgard.'

'It's already done, sir. On the main screen.'

The screen lit up and Thor's face appeared:

'Wow! Man, you look so sad! What happened, Break Point?'

'A tragedy, friend Tony.'

'I'm sorry. What's about?'

'We were attacked and because we were hopeless and the last hope was

Loki, we set him free.'

'I knew it!' says Tony hitting the table.

'Fortunately, Loki was helpful, but... he was killed.'

'Oh, God!' says Pepper surprised.

'Thor, are you sure that he is really dead?' says Tony skeptic.

'This time, yes. He was killed in front of my eyes.'

'Oh. Then I'm sorry, pal! I called you because we have, let's say, a 'special'

situation.

'With what can I help you?'

'From a week it happens strange things. Abnormal atmospheric changes. I

thought that is Loki again, but if he is dead... Now I think that is something much

more powerful .What do you think it is?'

'I do not know, Tony. I will consult with my mother, then I will come on

Midgard.'

'Ok, big guy! I'll wait you.'

After the screen closed, Pepper said:

'Tony, what will happen if even Thor will not be able to find out?'

'Then the Avengers will assemble again.'

**Somewhere, in New York**

Two random persons were walking on the sidewalk . One was wearing a cap

screw and sun glasses and the other one was wearing a hood.

'But I know that is quite far.' says the second one tired.

'You really don't remember? You know that he loves to be seen on all the streets.' answers the first one starting to walk faster.

'Yes and this thing brought him problems.'

'You're ri...'

The first person couldn't finish what was saying ,because a black cloud

covered the sky in a few seconds and a strong wind started. Then, like out of the

nowhere, the earth shuddered and cracked, from them starting to get out monstrous

creatures, made from rocks and roots, which started to attack the people.

Terrified, all the persons started to run and scream.

'This is something that I didn't expected today.' says the first person hiding

in a corner.

'Then it means that our cover is useless, , let's make our job, Cap!'

answers the second one taking out two guns.

Then from the corner, with the shield on his back, Captain America

appeared, saying:

'We shouldn't loose time, miss Black Widow. People needs us!'

'Ok, but be careful!' she yells.

With a vigilante move, Steve hits one of the monsters with the shield,

making him to break down in pieces.

'Thanks, Nat! It was close!'

'No problem! That's why I'm here.' she says shooting in two of them.

'From where come those creatures? Are again the Chitauri?'

'I don't think so, Nat.' says Steve kicking one of the monsters. 'Are not like

the Chitauri.'

'Maybe if we catch one of them, will make him confess.'

'Good idea. But we can catch him?'

'Do you need help?' says a voice from the sky.

'Look who is here! Our egotist!' says Nat killing a monster. 'Will you stay

there and look or you'll help us, Stark?

'Not even a 'hi' I don't deserve?'

'Tony! We don't have time for conversations!' says Steve trying to surround

one of the monsters.

'I missed you, Capsicle!' says Tony kicking the monster who gets in the wall.

'I said to catch him! Not to kick him!'

'Don't worry, Steve! I've calculated my hit. Come here, stony!' he says taking

it on top. 'Where do you come from? And what do you want from us?'

'The Stone will be found and the humanity destroyed!' says the monster

looking at Tony with his sparkling red eyes.

'What stone? Say it!'

'The master's Tesseract! Hipon yce niho yuo!' says the monster slowly

transforming in dust.

'Damn!' says Tony with anger.

'Stark, on your back!' says Black Widow taking out one gun.

Tony turned and hit one of the monsters with a rocket ,making it to

explode.

'Let's finish with them once for ever!' says Steve catching his shield which

slammed another monster.

The three Avengers attacked and after they destroyed almost all the

monsters, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and Fury appeared.

' Here is the Pirate!' says Tony.

'Stop, Stark!' replies Natasha.

'Hey, Fury! Catch this one!' he continues catching the last monster.

Fury aimed the monster and destroyed it with a blast from the weapon

from his hand.

'What is here, Stark?'

'You really didn't detected the anomalies? All this week was a crazy thing!

I thought that you were more capable.' he says landing.

'Of course that we detected them, but you should announced me of this

attack!'

'Unfortunately, we couldn't, Sir.' answers Steve coming closer.

'But we found a very important thing, Sir.'

'What, agent Romanoff?'

'One of them said something about the master's Tesseract.'

'Loki again?'

'No, Fury. Loki is dead. Thor announced me this morning. And this time is

true. All the Asgard can confirm. They had a war there.'

'Then who is, Stark?'

'I don't have any idea, but Thor will be here soon. I hope that he will be able

to provide us precious information.'

'Fine. All the Avengers to gather in the tower. We have an emergency

meeting.'

The tree Avengers approved, leaving the others to finish the job.

**Whoa! Finally I'm at the end of this chapter! I wanted to be much longer **

**because I want to pay back because I didn't posted in a while. Sorry again!**

**Hope that you liked this one and don't be afraid to review! This makes me **

**always happy! And thanks because you let me share you my story! Until next **

**time (hope to be soon), bye, bye! :-* you all! **


End file.
